As textiles age, their color tends to fade or yellow due to exposure to light, air, soil, and natural degradation of the fibers. To mitigate this unwanted effect, laundry detergent manufacturers incorporate shading dyes into their products. The purpose of shading dyes is typically to counteract the fading and yellowing of the textiles by providing a blue-violet hue to the laundered fabrics, reducing the visual impact of the yellowing. In laundry care compositions dyes may be affected by interaction with laundry care adjuncts in the composition. This can lead to changes in the dye properties, such as deposition properties, which either may not generate sufficient fabric shading or which may lead to undesirable build up over time on fabric surfaces, especially nylon fabric. There remains a need to provide a laundry care composition that comprises a shading dye that has a good deposition profile onto nylon fabric, and that has a good removal profile from nylon fabric during the subsequent laundering process so as to prevent any unwanted dye build up on the nylon fabric. In addition, such shading dyes should also provide good stability profile in laundry care composition during storage.